


Nosy Neighbors

by RoseyR



Series: Space Geek and the Wild Child [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artistic Tweek, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig, Craig is a dork, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Jealous Craig, M/M, Neck Kissing, Neighbors, POV Craig, POV Tweek, Panty Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Space Geek, Top Tweek, Vibrators, glasses wearing Craig, jealous tweek, painter Tweek, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: As Craig and Tweek live their lives normally together, they never thought they would encounter any problems in their day to day lives. However, when a new neighbor moves in next door, things become a bit complicated.





	Nosy Neighbors

Weekends. Weekends are what both Tweek and I consider our us time. In fact, we usually have a lot of free time during weekends. We usually get a lot of shit done when we can't do them during week. Examples would be doing some grocery shopping, calling our friends and family, clean the apartment, even just spend the day snuggling and being lazy fucks.

Though...I guess another thing we do during the weekend is get intimate with each other. A lot.

"A-ah! Fuck!" I bit my lip as Tweek's tongue swirled around the tip of my cock. He suddenly shoves another finger deep into my asshole. "A-ah! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I cried as I clenched my bed sheet.

"Mmm..." The sound of Tweek slurping was so fucking loud in my ears, I felt like I was going to come right there and then. Tweek then puts my cock into his mouth and starts bobbing his head. I started to moan even louder.

"Fuck! Tweek! I can't hold it!"

Tweek takes my cock out of his mouth and starts giving it a few pumps, "come on, I know you can hold it. Like the fucking slut you are," Tweek smirked as he presses kisses on my cock.

I whimpered. It's very rare for Tweek to use dirty talk, but when he does do it, he goes all the way with it. It's almost like he's playing a character when he does it...it's kinda hot to be honest.

"A-ah! Fuck me!" I panted as I started moving my hips a bit when Tweek shoves his fingers even deeper.

"Yeah, fuck yourself on my fingers, bitch."

"Jesus!" I gasped.

"Ah...I really love sucking your cock, it's taste so nice and I love how much comes out of it," Tweek smiled as he kisses the base and all the way to the tip. "I could suck on this cock forever."

"Nnngg," I moaned, "please! Please Tweek."

"Please what? You got to tell me," Tweek smiled.

"Fuck me. Please! Please fuck me," I begged.

"Good boy," Tweek smiled. He takes out his fingers and sat up. He starts out by rubbing his cock near my asshole before he goes in. "A-ah! Jesus, you were so tight when I had my fingers in you, but you're practically pulling me in," Tweek giggled.

"A-ah! Fuck...please...move," I panted.

"Sure thing," Tweek smiled. Tweek leans down and kisses me. He shoves his tongue in and started roaming around my mouth. He started thrusting his hips while pushing my legs a bit. "Wow, you've really gotten flexible, that's a huge achievement."

"A-ah!" I bit back a moan when Tweek thrust in really deep. "A-ah! Tweek!" I panted. I wasn't going to make it. I'm going to come.

"A-ah! You're squeezing me so much!" Tweek panted as he places his hands on my hips and started thrusting his hips even faster.

"F-fuck!" I gasped when I finally came. My cum went all over my stomach and Tweek's hands.

"I love it when you fucking cum, just like a slut," Tweek said as he raises his hand and started licking my cum off of it. Tweek continues to thrust into me hard until I felt him twitching inside of me. "A-ah! Fuck..." Tweek grunted as he came.

"Nnng!" I closed my eyes as I felt myself getting filled.

We both started panting, sweat falling from our bodies. Tweek leans forward and kisses me once more before pulling out.

"Well...back to work!" Tweek exclaimed as he gets up and puts on his smock. He then grabs his paints and canvas and started setting everything up.

"Seriously?" I sighed, "we just fucked and you're working on your painting now?"

"I got hit with some inspiration, if I don't work on it now, I'll never be able to replicate what I had before!" Tweek said as he starts doing a quick sketch with his pencil.

"Ugh, whatever" I sighed as I laid on my back. I winced when I felt how fucking sore my ass is now. "You were...really going hard today, what's up?"

"...It's school stuff," Tweek sighed.

"Having trouble?"

"More like I'm getting art block. One of my classes is doing a painting where you got to paint the world how you see it. So far...I got nothing. I have no idea what to paint," Tweek sighed.

"Well what about the painting you're doing now?"

"This one is more personal, and I'm pretty sure I'll get an F for how fucking inappropriate it's going to be when I'm done," Tweek said.

"Does it involve me with a dick in my mouth?" I asked.

"Nope. It's tentacles," Tweek smiled.

"Where did you come up with tentacles from us having sex?"

"My imagination is weird like that," Tweek said.

"And yet you say you have art block," I pointed out.

"Hey, it happens to people. For me, I get more inspiration for personal projects, but not much for actual...school projects," Tweek said.

"Well...knowing you, you'll probably overcome your art block and come up with something for school."

"Hopefully. It's a good thing the project is due in ten weeks," Tweek said.

"Plenty of time for you to think of something," I said.

"Yep," Tweek smiled.

We suddenly hear our doorbell ringing. Shit, I hope it's not a neighbor complaining about us making a lot of noise. I could have sworn that our room's walls were thick.

"I'll get it," Tweek said as he puts down his pencil and starts exiting our room.

"Hold it!" I said as I get up and grabbed the back of his smock. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"...What?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe the fact that you're still naked? The fact that the only thing you're wearing is a smock? The fact that you're fucking cock is hang out and dangling between your legs!?"

"I was wondering if you would notice it," Tweek smirked.

"Put some damn clothes on before you scar the person," I said.

"Alright alright," Tweek sighed as he grabs his jeans and quickly put them on. He then starts walking off.

"Your shirt?"

"What? I'm wearing a smock, it's not like they'll see my nipples, even then, I'm a guy!" Tweek rolled his eyes and left our room.

I sighed and headed towards my dresser. I better get dressed...but first...I better clean myself. I can still feel Tweek's cum leaking out of me. Jesus...

* * *

Once I left Craig's and my room, I headed towards the front door. I open it and see a tall guy I have never seen before.

"Um...hello?"

"Oh hey, I'm Justin, I'm your new neighbor," the guy, Justin, said.

"Oh hi, I'm Tweek. Welcome to the neighborhood...or is it more like...apartment building? Hm...is there a saying for neighbors who live in the same apartment together?"

"I wouldn't know, man," Justin smiled.

"Well whatever," I shrugged, "so...what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Oh uh...I was just going door to door on this floor and introducing myself, and also tell people that they might hear a lot of noise for awhile since my stuff is being moved in," Justin said.

"I see, well don't worry. Me and my boyfriend makes a lot of noise ourselves," I smirked.

"Oh, so you're..."

"That's right, I'm gay. Got a problem with that?" I asked.

"No no no! I think it's great, actually...I'm gay myself," Justin said.

"What a small world we live in, another gay guy living next door to a gay couple," I joked.

Justin laughs, "small world indeed."

Being a bit curious, I look at Justin a bit. He had black hair, a tiny mole under his right eye, black jeans, and....and...a t-shirt of the greatest band to ever live!?

"That...shirt..."

"Oh uh...yeah, I'm a huge fan of this band," Justin laughs.

"Shut up! I'm also a huge fan of this band too! Not only are you gay, but you have great taste in music," I said.

"That's so cool, it's rare to meet people who still like this band," Justin said.

"I know. I tried introducing it to Craig, but he said it's not his style. I'm planning on hypnotizing him later so he'll change his mind, but for now, I'm just gong to play one of their songs loud and drive him insane," I giggled.

"Craig?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend," I said.

"Well then...if you guys have time...I would love to invite you two over for dinner," Justin offered.

"Mmm...what are you making?" I asked.

"Lasagna...and drinks...cheap beer."

"Lasagna and cheap beer huh? My type of dinner. I'm in," I smiled.

"Great, well...you know where to find me. I'm the neighbor that has boxes at their door," Justin said.

"Will do," I saluted.

"See ya, Tweek," Justin said.

"Bye," I smiled. I closed the door and headed back inside. I grinned when I see Craig trying to clean himself with tissues. "Having trouble?"

"Shut up! You're usually come outside and you're usually the one who helps clean myself," Craig blushed as he continues wiping his legs with tissue.

"Let me help," I sighed as I walked over towards him. I grabbed the box of tissue and started helping him clean.

"So who was at the door?"

"New neighbor. He seems cool. Even invited us over for dinner tonight," I said.

"Cool huh?"

"Yeah, he's gay like us, and he even like my favorite band!"

"You mean that band that was relevant in the eighties?" Craig groaned.

"Don't mock them, they still play!"

"Oh yeah, seeing a bunch of old guys that looked like they're close to death playing music to even more old guys that still like that old type of music. Sure," Craig said.

"Hmph," I shoved the tissue deep into his asshole.

"Eek!" Craig squeaked as he blushed.

"Never make fun of the classics. Never," I said.

"...Sorry," Craig said.

"...I might forgive you if we go for another round," I smirked.

"Again!?"

"Seeing you leaking turns me on so fucking much," I said as I lick my lips.

"Fine...but don't come inside of me again," Craig blushed.

I smiled and take off his glasses and put them down. "Won't make any promises," I said as I pushed him down on his mattress and kissed him.

* * *

Tweek and I were standing in front of the new neighbor's door. I noticed that there were a lot of empty boxes in front. Hopefully this isn't a fire hazard...

"Justin! We're here!" Tweek called out as he rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" We hear a voice from the other side. The door soon opens and I see a guy who was taller than both Tweek and I. "Oh hey, you must be Craig. It's so nice to meet you," Justin said as he held his hand.

I shook his hand. "You too, it's very rare to find someone who has the same terrible taste in music as Tweek."

"Fuck you," Tweek said as he nudges me with his elbow.

"Well come in, the lasagna should be ready soon," Justin said.

We went inside and we were both surprised by how much stuff was already placed inside. I thought the guy said he just moved.

"Sorry for the mess, I'm still waiting for more of my stuff to be delivered," Justin said.

"Mess? It looks to me like you already moved in," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...I don't have work today, so I had a whole lot of free time," Justin said.

"Sweet! Is that an electric guitar?" Tweek asked as he walks over towards a wall with hanging guitars.

"Yep. You could say I dabble in the arts of music," Justin said.

"Cool...do you actually play all of these?"

"Uh huh. I was actually in a band once, we kinda went our separate ways when college started, but we still contact each other," Justin said.

"Sweet, I would love to hear you guys play sometimes. Do they also enjoy the classics of the eighties?"

"You better believe it," Justin winked.

"Great, even more people who have terrible taste in music," I snorted.

"You'll one day come to love it Craig! I'm still working on my hypnosis skills!"

"Stop trying to hypnotize me into liking your music, Tweek," I sighed.

We suddenly hear the oven ding and Justin quickly heads into his kitchen. "Lasagna is ready. Please have a seat," Justin said.

We walked over towards the table, but I noticed that the table only has two chairs.

"Um...there's only two chairs here..."

"Whoops! Sorry about that, for some reason my third chair didn't come with the others and it won't be here till tomorrow," Justin said.

"Okay....so how are we-"

"I get this one!" Tweek said.

"I get the other one!" Justin smiled.

"...Seriously?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I have a stool you can sit on," Justin said as he walks out of the kitchen and picks up a stool that looked a bit...uncomfortable.

I leaned closer to Tweek, "Tweek, switch with me," I said.

"Why? I called this one," Tweek pouted.

"Well i would gladly sit on that tiny ass stool if it weren't for the fact that you pounded into me in three rounds and now my ass is sore as fuck," I said.

"Too bad so sad."

"Tweek," I growled.

"Stop being a baby and just sit on the stool. I'm sure it's actually pretty comfortable than you think," Tweek said.

"Ugh...fine," I sighed. I take the stool and sat down. It was not comfortable at all. In fact, if I weren't already sore, I say that this has to be the most uncomfortable stool ever."

"Sorry if it's not the greatest seat ever. I've had for a long time and I guess it's kinda worn out. I was going to throw it away, but I decided to keep it for exercise and balancing purposes," Justin said.

"I can see why balancing on this thing is kinda...hard," I said when I noticed that I kept wobbling way too much on this thing. This is really hurting my ass now.

"Well gentlemen, dinner is served," Justin places the lasagna in the center and Tweek was practically drooling.

"It looks good," Tweek said.

"Just wait till you taste it," Justin laughs as he cuts a piece and serves it to Tweek.

Tweek immediately takes his fork and starts taking a bite. "Oh my god! This has to be the best lasagna ever! I don't even care if I'm burning the roof of my mouth right now!"

"Thanks, it's my mom's recipe. She handed me all her secret recipes when I moved out," Justin said.

"Dude, your mom must be a goddess. This is the best lasagna ever!" Tweek said as he continues to chow down. I noticed that tears were pricking the corner of his eyes.

"Slow down before you burn off your taste buds," I sighed as I take his fork and blew on the piece that was on it. I then fed it to Tweek.

"What a gentleman you are, Craig," Tweek smiled as he opens his mouth.

"Whatever," I said. I blushed a little.

"So...how long have you two been together?"

"Since senior year in high school. At first I blackmailed him so I could paint his body, but we sorta ended up falling for each other. It was fate," Tweek said.

"I wouldn't...really consider blackmailing as fate," I said.

"Tomato, tomahto," Tweek said.

"You were...painting him? Actually, I noticed you were wearing a smock when we first met. Are you an artist?"

"Yep, I'm a full fledged artist. I've been painting around my hometown for years. I even started selling my art and posting my stuff online!" Tweek takes out his phone and shows some of his work to Justin. "Check it out!"

"Wait a minute...you're the artist who's been painting all of these!? Dude, I've been following you the day you started posting your stuff! I'm a huge fan!"

"Why thank you," Tweek smiled.

"I especially love the one where you painted those flying dicks at those suit wearing guys. It tells me that you're trying to say, 'up yours, government!'"

"That's what' I've been trying to say! I tried telling Craig, but he never got it!"

"I still don't get it. You're just shoving dicks into men wearing suits! You paint dicks being shoved into a lot of people! It's like your thing," I said.

"No no no, if you look really closely and open your mind, it's actually a political piece on how the government insufferable laws and rules are ruining our country and that they need to calm the fuck down and shove it!"

"...Um...are we seeing the same thing here cause...I still don't get it," I said.

"Don't worry about him, he doesn't have an artistic eye like you and me, Justin," Tweek said.

"Obviously," Justin laughs.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Don't worry honey, we're not being rude to you or anything, I promise," Tweek said, but by the way the two were giggling, I don't think I trust him.

For the rest of dinner, I quietly ate the lasagna in on my plate while Justin and Tweek started being all buddy buddy. They aren't even paying attention to me, they're just so busy being artistic dorks...

I don't like it one bit.

"Hey, it's getting late, shouldn't we be getting back soon?"

"Oh shit, you're right. Darn...I was really enjoying our talk," Tweek said.

"Me too...maybe...we can do this again sometimes?"

"Sure, but you have to let me see you play one of those guitars," Tweek said.

"Then you have to let me see your latest work," Justin said.

"That's a deal," Tweek smiled.

"Great! Well it's been nice knowing you, Jason!"

"Justin."

"Right. Thanks for having us over, we should totally do this again sometimes. Bye!" I grabbed Tweek's hand and left.

Once we were back at our apartment, I crossed my arms and glared at Tweek.

"Okay...what's wrong?"

"I don't know...maybe the fact that you two ignored me all night," I said.

"...Oh...fuck...I'm sorry Craig, I didn't realized."

"Sure. Let's all forget about Craig who was also invited over for dinner. Make Craig feel like a third wheel," I said.

"Craig..." Tweek walks over and hugs me. He places his head against my cheek. "I'm really sorry. That was very rude of us. I promise...I won't do it again."

"...Really?"

"Yeah," Tweek smiled.

"..." I smiled and hug him. "Alright. I forgive you."

"Good," Tweek smiled as he leans forward and kisses me.

I kissed him in return and felt a bit excited. "You know...I've finally healed up and my ass isn't as sore as before...if you want...I can go for another round for the night..."

"Mmm...thanks, but I'm too tired. I think I'll take a quick shower and head to bed. Night!" Tweek said as he steps away from me and leaves.

"...." Wait...what!? Tweek...doesn't want to have sex!? He rejected the opportunity to have sex!? What the actual fuck!?

I don't know what's happening...but I blame our new neighbor.

* * *

For the next couple of days, both Tweek and Justin have become...friendly. Too friendly if you asked me. Tweek would always invite Justin over and the two would discuss art or play video games, or there will be times that Justin invites Tweek over for something and the two would be gone for most of the day. Leaving me alone. The more Tweek spends time with Justin, the less he spends time with me.

I hate it.

"Woah, you okay?" Heidi asked when she sits down next to me.

"I'm fine, can't you tell?"

"Well...you're kinda gripping that book a bit too tightly," Heidi said.

"So?"

"So? You're always careful with your books. You even got all moody when someone accidentally spilled water over your book about black holes."

"So what?"

"Craig, as your friend, I'm willing to listen to your problems," Heidi said.

"Since when were we friends?" I asked.

"Just start talking, asshole," Heidi said.

"Fine," I groaned. "...Lately...Tweek has been hanging out with our new neighbor and...he's been ignoring me for the past couple of days. I  mean...I don't mind him hanging out with friends...but...it feels like Tweek doesn't acknowledge be that much anymore. I also really don't like this Justin guy..."

"...Oh my god...you're jealous," Heidi said.

"What!? No I'm not!"

"You totally are! You are jealous that Tweek is hanging out with your new neighbor instead of with you!"

"I-I could care less with who Tweek spends his time with!"

"That's not what you said a minute ago," Heidi said.

"I'm telling you, I'm not jealous!"

"Alright, then prove it. Just sit in your desk and read your book about the solar system, and not think about Tweek hanging out with your neighbor," Heidi said.

"I will! I'll prove to you that I'm not jealous!" I said. I pick up my book and flipped it to the last page I read.

...It was...sorta hard to read this for some reason...

"...Three....two...one..."

"...Ugh! Fine! I'm jealous!" I exclaimed as I slammed my book down. I placed my head on my desk. "...What should I do?"

"Well...if you ask me. I think you just need to get over your jealousy and be happy that Tweek is hanging out with a new friend. Always being jealous isn't a good thing...even though it's so adorable seeing you being jealous right now," Heidi said.

"One. I'm not adorable, fuck you. Two...I guess you're right, but it's going to be hard since the two have so much in common. They're both artists, they like the same music, they even like the same band from the eighties!"

"Wait...they have that much in common!? Well forget about letting this go!"

"What? Why?"

"Craig. Studies show that there's a good percent chance that if two people have so much in common then those two will end up being together and leaving their old partners! If you let Tweek and that other guy stick together for too long, it'll be too late for you!"

"T-then...what should I do?" I asked.

"Trust me, I have a plan that'll win back your man," Heidi said.

...I know I'm not going to like this.

* * *

"Thanks again for inviting me to see you and your friends play. You guys were awesome!" I said.

"Thanks, you were pretty amazing yourself. I didn't know you can play the piano," Justin said.

"Well I did dabble on the piano a bit when I was in elementary school. It was one of the few things that helped me calm down," I said.

"Well sir, I say that your piano playing is very exquisite," Justin said.

"Thanks," I laughed. I suddenly felt my phone vibrating. I take it out and see the seventh text from Craig.

"Is that Craig again?"

"Yeah," I sighed as I put my phone away.

"Is he alright? He's been texting you a lot today," Justin said.

"It's fine, he's just been asking me when I was coming home. Nothing major," I said. Actually...now that I think about it...I realized I haven't been spending a lot of time with Craig. "Shit!"

"What is it?"

"It's Craig! I realized I have been ignoring him for awhile! Ugh! I'm such a terrible boyfriend..." I said.

"No you're not. I'm sure he'll understand. He's probably been keeping himself busy with his smart hobbies," Justin said.

"Yeah...you're probably...wait...how do you know he has smart hobbies?"

"Well...the dorky glasses kinda tipped me off," Justin said.

"Hey, I like his glasses. They look so cute on him," I said.

"Oh no, I also think those glasses look good on him. He really does look cute with them on," Justin said.

"Yeah, you should see how they look when they're all crook...wait...what did you just say?"

"...Nothing," Justin coughed, "um...well I better get going. Say hi to Craig for me," Justin said as he heads inside his apartment.

"..." Was it me...or...did he just say...and...his expression just now...it looked like he... "...Nah!" Don't be ridiculous Tweek, there's no way...right?

I shrugged and headed inside.

Once I stepped inside the apartment, I looked around but I didn't see Craig. "Craig?"

"I'm in here," Craig called out from the bedroom.

Huh...wonder why he's in the bedroom...

I open the door and headed inside. I froze when I see...Craig....on his bed...legs spread out...and...and...wearing a nightgown.

"Took you long enough, it was getting drafty in here," Craig sighed as he sat up. I noticed that he was wearing white panties that had frills and laces.

"C-Craig! W-what are you doing...and...and...w-what are you wearing!?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't know what this is, honey," Craig purred. He purred! He actually purred!

Craig walks over towards me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I gulped when I noticed the bulge in the panties he was wearing. "C-Craig...w-what is all of this?"

"Well....we haven't been spending time together lately...and...we haven't played for awhile..."

"P-played!?"

"Yeah...so I thought we could have some alone time...together," Craig whispered. He suddenly grabs my hand and shoves it into his panties. That's when I felt...it...

"I-is that..."

"Uh huh...I also have another one shoved in my ass. I'm already so hard and wet...and all I want is you cock in me," Craig said.

"C-Craig..."

"Come on...I know you want me," Craig said as he starts kissing my the corner of my lips. He started kissing and licking my neck.

I gulped as I felt his hands on my chest. This was so hot...this was so sexy....this was so...suspicious. "Alright...what's going on here?"

"What? Nothing, I just want to have a good time with you..."

"Craig, you never do anything kinky willingly unless I convince you to do it. So you better tell me the truth or else you can just touch yourself without me," I said.

"What!? Since when do you ignore the chance to fuck!?"

"Hey, I love sex, I really do, but that doesn't mean I don't have willpower. So start talking," I said.

"...Ugh...fine," Craig sighed as he sits back down on his bed. I walked over and sat next to him. "...I just...I was scared that you were going to leave me for Justin," Craig said.

"What!? Why in the world would you think I was going to leave you for Justin!?"

"Well think about it Tweek! He's good at cooking. He has the same taste in music as you! He knows a lot about art. He even likes that stupid eighties band as you! Heidi even told me that people who have so much in common are bound to end up together and leave their old partners! Studies proved it!"

"Craig, most of those studies are made up by guys who are lonely and just want to ruin other people's relationships," I sighed. "Look...as much fun as Justin is whenever I hang out with him, you are the only one I love. I would never leave you for Justin."

"...R-really?"

"Of course! Look...we may have a lot of things in common, but you know something, all that similar interest gets boring! Predictable! But when I'm with you, it's never boring and it's never predictable! It's always interesting and fun! I love how you have an obsession for space, I love how you wear dorky glasses, I love how you give good blow jobs, I love how sexy your body is, I even love the way you know so much about space! I love you!"

"...You do. You really love me?" Craig asked.

"I, Tweek Tweak, will love and only love you, Craig Tucker. Forever and ever no matter what. That's a promise," I said.

"...God...I've been such...an idiot," Craig groaned as he lays back and placed his arm over his eyes.

"No you're not...you were just jealous...but shit man...I never thought you would go as far as wearing a revealing nightgown and panties..."

"It was Heidi's idea," Craig groaned.

"Well remind me to thank her the next time I see her," I smiled.

"...I love you," Craig said.

"I love you too," I smiled. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm..." I hear Craig moan and that's when I looked down and remembered the large bulge he has.

I lick my lips as I started rubbing the inside of his thigh. "You must have been waiting quite a bit for me to touch you, huh?"

"Nnng...T-Tweek...please, Craig begged as he starts palming himself. Jesus, what did I do to deserve this boy?

"Jesus, you really are a slut," I giggled. I started removing my pants and boxers. I take out my own cock and started rubbing it.

"Wait...I want to make you feel good," Craig panted as he takes my cock in his hands and gave it a few pumps. Craig started licking the base all the way to the tip. He then started lapping at the tip with that amazing tongue of his.

"A-ah! fuck...you really do give good blow jobs," I panted as I placed my hands in his hair.

"Mmmm..." Craig started leaving kisses before to he takes my cock into his mouth.

"Oh fuck," I gasped as I took a fist full of his hair and slowly pushed his head down. "A-ah...just like that..." I bit my teeth as Craig does his magic. He started sucking and using his tongue to rub my cock, even tracing the veins. "Shit...that's so good..."

"A-ah...Tweek," Craig panted as he rubs his cheek against my cock. He pulled down his panties and started rubbing himself. "P-please?"

"Jesus Christ," I panted as I grab his face and kissed him on the lips. "On your back," I ordered.

"Y-yes," Craig said as he gets on his back and spread those beautiful legs of his.

I smiled when I see the tiny vibrators taped to his cock and shoved into his ass. I take the vibrator inside of him out, very slowly. I smiled when I see him shuddering. "My, you're so fucking wet down there, you're such a slut," I said.

"I-I'm a slut," Craig panted.

"Louder," I said as I inserted a finger inside.

"A-ah! I-I'm a slut!" Craig moaned.

"I don't know if you mean it," I said as I leaned forward and started licking and sucking his balls sack.

"Ah! I'm a slut! Please please please! Fuck me," Craig exclaimed, his back arched as he clutches the bed sheet.

"Alright, I guess you deserve it," I giggled. I pulled my fingers out and straighten up. I grabbed his legs and pushed them a bit. I positioned my cock and went in. "Oh shit! You seriously hugging my cock right now," I gasped as I grip on his legs a bit more.

"Nnngg," Craig moaned as he starts moving his hips, wanting more movement.

"Patience, don't want you coming early now," I said as I grabbed his hips and started.

"A-ah! Tweek!" Craig panted. He bit his lips as he grabs my arms for support.

"Fuck...shit," I panted as I move faster. I placed my hand on his chest as I leaned forward to kiss his neck.

"Right there right there!" Craig panted as he clung to my neck and sat up a bit. He started bouncing on my cock for more friction.

"Jesus," I groaned as I placed my hand on his back and on his ass as gently lifted him up a bit. "Yeah, fucking bounce on my cock," I growled as I nip at his neck, making sure to leave my mark.

"A-ah!" Craig arched his back as his cock started twitching. Looks like with the added vibrator, he was going to come.

"Oh my," I giggled as I took off the vibrator from his cock and put it on the side.

"T-Tweek!" Craig complained.

"I want you coming by my hands," I purred as I grip his cock and started pumping it while I continue thrusting into him.

"Fuck! Tweek!" Craig panted as he rested his head on mine.

"Craig..." I leaned forward and kiss him. I pried his mouth open as I started licking his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Oh how I love how his mouth feels.

"A-ah!" Craig shuddered as he finally came. His nails digging into my shoulders as his body twitches.

"Oh fuck," I groaned as I came inside of him.

After we both came, we laid back down and started panting. Craig had his head on my chest, drawing circles with his fingers. I used my left hand to pet his hair.

"Fuck...that was so good," I panted.

"...You came inside of me again," Craig pouted.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"...No...I like it like this...it helps me know that I really am yours," Craig said as he looks up and places kisses on my chest.

"And I'm yours. Forever and ever," I smiled lovingly at him. "But Jesus, you were so jealous of me and Justin. It's cute."

"I-I wasn't jealous...and I'm not cute!" Craig blushed.

"Keep telling yourself that, little bitch," I smirked.

"...You still need to tone down the dirty talk," Craig sighed as he rested his head on my chest.

"I thought you like it?"

"I do, but fuck. You have such a dirty mouth," Craig sighed.

"Like you don't?" I giggled.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. This was exhausting," Craig sighed.

"...Um Craig..."

"Hm?"

"Don't you want to clean yourself first?" I asked when I noticed that my cum was leaking out of him.

"...We'll deal with it later," Craig sighed.

"...Okay," I smiled as I settled down. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

After Tweek and I had our little talk, he started hanging out with me more instead of with Justin. I still let him go out with the guy, but now he comes back before six so we can have our daily cuddle time.

...N-not that I er...like it or anything. I just like that Tweek has finally paid more attention to me, that's all.

Heidi still hasn't stop squealing and laughing when I told her the details...minus the sex part.

I was heading home with a bag of groceries. Tweek was out, he's been trying to find some inspiration for his project for school. His due date is coming up soon...I hope he finds something. I know that if Tweek fails in his art classes, he'll start moping...and probably set the campus on fire.

While I was walking with the giant bag in my hand, someone bumps into me, causing me to dropped my stuff and my glasses. The asshole didn't even stop to help or apologize.

"Fucker," I muttered as I crouched down and try to find my glasses and pick up my stuff.

"Here," I hear someone in front of me. I squinted my eyes and I try to see who it was. I noticed they were holding the familiar shape of my glasses. 

"Thanks," I said as I quickly put my glasses on. When I looked at the person again, I paled when I realized it was Justin. The last person I wanted to see.

"Hey Craig, it's good to see you again," Justin smiled.

"Y-yeah...you too," I said. I looked down and quickly started picking up my groceries.

"Here, let me help," Justin said.

"Y-you don't have to-"

"I insist, let me," Justin said as he grabs a few can and boxes off the ground and puts them back into my bag.

"Thanks..." I said as I started picking up my stuff.

"That asshole didn't even apologized when he bumped into you, huh?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, I was actually on my way back from the observatory," Justin said.

"Wait...you were at...the observatory?"

"Yeah...uh...I just...I really love learning a lot of stuff about space and everything. I also heard the night is going to be beautiful. We're going to see so many stars," Justin said.

"...Yeah...we are," I said.

"...Actually...Tweek mentioned that you were a space dork like me. Guess you and I have something in common," Justin said.

"I...y-yeah...I guess," I said.

We finished putting my groceries back into my bag. We both get up and started heading towards the apartment building.

"Thanks again for helping me pick up my stuff," I said.

"No problem, what are neighbors for?" Justin smiled. Before we could depart and go our separate ways, Justin suddenly stops me. "Woah...I didn't notice that..."

"Huh?" I looked down and groaned when I saw that my jeans were slightly ripped and my knees were bleeding a bit. "It's fine, it's nothing too bad," I said.

"Still, we better clean that up before you get an infection," Justin said, "come in."

"N-no you don't have to...I live right there I could just-"

"Craig...I know we aren't the best of friends, but shut up and let me help you," Justin said.

"....Okay..." I said as I headed inside his apartment.

"Okay, just sit down on the couch and I'll get you some bandages and stuff to clean your knees," Justin said.

"Alright..." I said. I put my groceries on the coffee table and sat down. Jesus...this couch is...kinda comfy. I sat back a bit, and that's when I noticed he has a Star Wars poster. "You watch Star Wars?"

"Well I did say I was a space dork. What about you?"

"Dude...it's one of the few sci-fi movies that I actually enjoy, even if most of the crap they're spouting out isn't even accurate," I said.

"Yeah, but that's sci-fi. Science fiction."

"Yeah..." I looked around a bit and noticed a sign poster of...Red...Racer..."

"You have a signed poster of Red Racer!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you're a fan?" Justin said as he comes back to the living room with bandages and ointment.

"Shit dude, I've been into Red Racer way before I started obsessing over space! You even got it signed!" I exclaimed.

"...Actually...I'm buddies with the actor who played Red Racer."

"Shut up! No you aren't!"

"It's true, here's a photo," Justin takes out his phone and showed me a photo of him and Red Racer himself.

"Holy shit dude," I said as I stared at the picture.

"I still keep in contact with him too. You could say me and him are sorta friends," Justin said.

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, I use to be his assistant and adviser awhile back. He really appreciated the help I did for him," Justin said.

"Damn...what I wouldn't give to meet Red Racer himself..." I said.

"...Well...I was actually invited to a Red Racer meet and greet a couple days ago...if you want...you could come with me and meet him as well as the other cast members."

"Really!?"

"Sure, gives up plenty of time to get to know each other. Tweek has been saying a lot of stuff about you, and well...I thought it would be nice to actually know you myself," Justin smiled.

"That would be so awesome! I get to meet Red Racer and...and..." I suddenly thought of Tweek. No...I shouldn't do that to him. He may have done it to me awhile ago, but...I can't do that to him. "...Sorry...I don't think I can.."

"Why not?" Justin asked.

"It's...Tweek. I don't want him to feel left out...you know?"

"Well invite him too. It could just be the three of us, and I promise not to be a third wheel," Justin laughs.

"You sure I can invite him?"

"Yeah, I can bring as many people as I want, and I really like you and Tweek, I think we can all be buddies here. So what do you say? Want to go this Saturday?"

"...Sure, I'll talk to Tweek first though," I said.

"Alright, let's exchange phone numbers so you can text me if you want to go or not," Justin said as he hands me his phone. I gave him my phone and we both put in our numbers on them. "Hope you'll come," Justin smiled. Justin then takes the ointment and starts cleaning my knees. "This might sting a bit."

"Ow! I thought you said it'll sting a little?"

"Sorry, I meant to say, it'll start stinging a whole lot," Justin laughs.

"Fuck you asshole," I smiled.

"...You know something...I really like the way you're so straightforward with how you talk...it's...refreshing."

"...Thanks," I said.

After Justin helped me clean the cuts on my knees, I grabbed my groceries and headed back to my apartment.

"Hope you will come with me to see Red Racer on Saturday...you and Tweek of course."

"Well even though I don't share the same taste as you and Tweek in music...we both enjoy Red Racer, so you'll probably see us there," I said.

"Great! See you later, neighbor," Justin smiled.

"Bye...neighbor," I said as I left his apartment. Once I was out, I was surprised to see Tweek coming out of the elevator and walking down the hall. "You're back already?"

"Yep," Tweek sighed. I noticed that he had a lot of dirt on his clothes...what was he doing?

"So...you got any inspiration?"

"No...I even went to the graveyard in hopes an inspirational ghost would tell me something...inspiring! So far..I saw zero ghosts..."

"That's because ghosts don't exist," I rolled my eyes.

"Now we don't know that for sure," Tweek pouted. Tweek suddenly notices that I came out of Justin's apartment. "Hey...what were you doing in Justin's place?"

"Some asshole tripped me and made me drop my stuff and scrape my knees. Justin was around and he helped me out," I said.

"Someone tripped you and didn't apologized!? Who is he!? What does he look like!? Was there any CCTVs around? I'll use my hacking skills to find the asshole and destroy him!"

"Tweek! Calm down! I'm fine, we're fine, we don't have to kill that asshole, he probably had a bad day or something," I sighed.

"...You're okay...right?"

"Yeah...thanks to Justin," I said.

"Justin...huh?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah...oh and by the way, he invited us to see Red Racer on Saturday...want to go?"

"Meet Red Racer!? Fuck yeah!" Tweek grinned.

"Great, I'll text Justin that we're going then," I smiled.

"It's going to be awesome. Me, you, Justin...Red Racer...and possible a bunch of good looking dudes," Tweek grinned.

"Good looking dudes, huh?" I raised an eyebrow as I started opening the door to our apartment.

"Don't worry, you're the only good looking dude to me," Tweek smiled. He takes the bag of groceries from my hand and we headed inside. For the rest of the day, everything was normal.

* * *

Craig, Justin, and I were currently at the Red Racer meet and greet. The event was in an open area, which is good since we don't have to smell sweaty bodies and bad breath in a small cramped room.

After Red Racer and the other guys answered questions, some were from Justin and Craig themselves, the huge Red Racer dorks they are, we all got in line and waited to take some pictures with him.

"Justin? Is that you buddy?" Red Racer said.

"Hey Andy," Justin said.

"Dude, how have you been man?" Red Racer asked as he gives Justin and quick hug. "Who are they?"

"My friends and neighbors. Craig here actually is a huge fan like me," Justin said as he places an arm around Craig's shoulders.

...Huh...that...that does not seem...right..

"Oh? You a huge fan of mine, kid?"

"I-I...u-uh...I mean...um...y-yes sir!" Craig said. He was shaking like a fan girl meeting her idol in person. He's so cute and dorky.

"Well then, it's always nice to meet a fan, but since you're friends with Justin..." Red Racer suddenly takes out a pen and starts signing his signature on Craig's Red Racer shirt. "There you go, now your shirt is worth even more," Red Racer winked.

"T-thanks!" Craig exclaimed.

"Come on, why don't we take some pictures," Red Racer said.

"Yeah!" We all exclaimed. We all huddled up and got ready for the photographer to take our picture. However, Justin was standing next to Craig and Red Racer, while I was kinda on the far right.

"Say Red Racer!"

"Red Racer!" We all exclaimed.

After the photographer got the picture, she handed us the photo once it was done printing. I looked at it, but frowned when I saw that I was barely in there.

"Oh shit...do you want her to retake it?" Craig asked.

I looked back and noticed a long line of people, all of which are waiting for their picture with Red Racer himself. "Nah...it's fine," I said.

"Alright," Craig said, he takes my hand and we started heading out.

"Bye Justin, bye Craig, bye...kid," Red Racer said.

"Bye Andy," Justin said.

"It's uh...it's...Tweek," I muttered but Red Racer was now paying attention to the rest of the fans.

"...Hey, you can tell him your name on Twitter or something," Craig said.

"I guess," I sighed.

We all headed back to Justin's car. I was about to call shotgun, but Justin opens the door for Craig.

"Thanks," Craig said as he gets in the front.

"Oh...Tweek...did you want to ride in the front?"

"..." I looked at Justin and then back at Craig who was happily admiring the signature on his shirt. "It's fine, I don't mind riding in the back," I said.

"Cool," Justin smiled as he gets into the driver's seat.

I sighed and sat in the back. At least I can stretch my legs out a bit. It's been a long day today, that meet and greet took forever!"

"So, where do you want to go now?" Justin asked.

"Oh...I thought we were going home," Craig said.

"Come on, the sun is still out...we could...head to the observatory. I heard they are showing the big bang recreation today," Justin said.

"Really!? I'm so in!" Craig exclaimed.

"Great...uh...Tweek? You want to come?" Justin asked.

"...Yeah...sure," I said. Honestly, I just want to go home and enjoy a long bath...maybe with Craig in it, but if Craig wants to go, I guess we can stay out a little longer. Besides...I don't...really like the idea of leaving Craig alone with...Justin.

We reached the observatory and headed to the screening of the big bang. We all put on our 3D glasses and looked up as we saw how the big bang created the universe we live in, how the earth started forming, and blah blah blah more science stuff that I don't really care that much about.

"This is so cool," Craig whispered.

"I know...it really makes me think about the universe...you know...how one giant explosion created the world we live in..."

"I know...right?"

"..." I sighed in my seat as I look up, not really paying attention to the screen.

After the screening ended, we all started heading our way out of the small auditorium we were in.

"That was so good," Craig said.

"Yeah, but I wished they focused a bit more on how the other planets were formed. I mean, I love earth, it's the planet I live on, but it's like...so what? The other planets are as interesting as earth, you know?"

"Totally," Craig laughed.

"Totally," I mimicked as I crossed my arms.

Suddenly, a huge crowd started pushing us and we were trying to steer clear from all of them.

"Shit!" I looked over at Craig who was about to fall."

"Craig!" I was about to reach out to him, but Justin caught him before I could.

"Woah...you okay?" Justin asked.

"I'm good. Thanks man," Craig said as he straightens up.

Justin snorted, "you're glasses are a bit crooked."

"O-oh," Craig said.

"Here," Justin readjust Craig's glasses for him. "There, back to looking cute with your glasses."

"Oh...uh...thanks," Craig said, looking down.

Did he just...with my man's glasses!? Oh hell no!

"I've been meaning to ask...but why the huge round glasses? Is your eyesight really that bad?"

"Oh I...I kinda injured my eyes when I was a kid. Accidentally looked at the sun with my telescope," Craig said.

"Yeah, and he doesn't really like talking about it since it brings back memories!" I exclaimed as I get in between the two.

"Tweek..."

"Hey...I get it. I'm sorry for asking, but you know...even if you didn't injured your eyes...I think...your glasses look amazing on you," Justin said.

"Oh...thanks," Craig said, he had a small smile on his face.

"...Don't you think we should get going now? I do want to start making dinner soon," I said.

"Oh well we can go out for dinner. I want to spend more time with you two," Justin smiled.

"That's sweet and everything, but we really should be getting home. Tonight is movie night, right Craig?"

"Yeah. We're watching the new Star Wars movie."

"Oh man, I haven't seen that movie yet! I've been meaning to check it out, but I've been busy with work and everything."

"Aw..too bad...now let's go," I said.

"...If you want...you can come over and have join us," I said.

"What!?"

"Really? That's so nice," Justin smiled.

"Hey...you got us to see Red Racer himself, it's the least we can do," Craig said.

"Great, then let's get back to the apartment then," Justin smiled as he heads off.

We started walking, but I grabbed Craig's hand. "Craig...movie night is suppose to be our thing..."

"I know honey, but Justin has been kinda awesome today...it's least we could do, right? Besides...I kinda feel bad for hating on the guy when you were spending time with him so much...I feel like I should give the guy another chance," Craig said.

"But...but-"

"Come on Tweek, isn't he your friend? We can have movie night just the two of us another time. Now let's go," Craig said as he starts walking ahead of me. He starts walking next to Justin and the two started chatting.

"...." For some reason...I don't think I want to be friends with Justin anymore. "Fucking Justin..." I growled as I try to catch up to them.

When we reached home and had our dinner. We all sat around the couch and started watching the movie. Once I sat down, I reached over to Craig and tried snuggling up to him.

"Tweek, not in front of someone," Craig blushed in embarrassment.

"What? But we always snuggle when watching movies..." I pouted.

"We can snuggle later, just sit down and watch the movie," Craig said.

"Ugh...fine," I pouted as I sat back and try to watch the movie, but it was hard since Justin and Craig were talking to each other.

"Oh man, I love Daisy Ridley as Ray, she's amazing," Justin said.

"I know right?" Craig said.

"...." For the rest of the night, I just pouted and got angrier and angrier.

After the movie ended, Justin got up, grabbed his stuff and started leaving.

"It was fun hanging out with you guys, especially you, Craig," Justin said.

"Same," Craig said.

"Hope we can do this again sometimes," Justin said.

"Yeah," Craig said.

"Well see you later, neighbors," Justin said as he leaves.

The moment he left, I rushed over towards Craig and hugged him from behind. I rested my head on his back.

"Woah...Tweek?"

"Nnnngg..."

"What's wrong honey?"

"I don't like it..."

"You don't like what?"

"You and Justin! I don't like it one bit!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...Tweek..."

"I mean...I I know you were trying to pay more attention to me today...but it feels like Justin is taking you away from me...and I hate it!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tighter.

"...Tweek..." Craig turns around while I continue to hug him, he then places his hands on my head and started petting me. "Were you jealous?"

"Of course I am! Probably more jealous than when I was the one hanging out with Justin and you were being jealous! I hate it!" I exclaimed.

"...Well now you know how I felt when you ditched me for him," Craig sighed.

"...Craig...am I a bad person for feeling like this?"

"...No...we just found a new friend we like hanging out with and we've been completely ignoring each other just so we can spend more time with our new friend, that's all," Craig said.

"This suck...having this new neighbor sucks! Feeling jealous sucks! The fact that we didn't snuggle all night sucks!" I exclaimed.

"There there sweetie, I know...I know," Craig said as he gently pats my head.

"Craig...I don't want you hanging out with Justin ever again!" I exclaimed.

"That's something we can't do, Tweek. Justin is our neighbor and our friend. We shouldn't ignore him and stop our friendship just because we've been spending more time with him, that's not very nice," Craig said.

"So what!? Since when were we nice people?"

"I get that, but we're not going to turn into complete dicks. How about this, I go over to Justin's place tomorrow, have a chat with him, and see if we can work something out that could benefit all of us. I'm sure Justin will understand," Craig said.

"Ugh...fine...but if he starts making the moves on you, I'm cutting a bitch," I said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Justin would never lay his hands on someone that's already taken," Craig smiled.

"...Alright," I sighed. I let go of his waist and placed my arms around his shoulders, "...so...how about we have some snuggle tonight...preferably right about now?"

"We can snuggle, but that's it," Craig said.

"What!? Why?" I pouted.

"I don't know about you, but that chili did not settle with me," Craig groaned as he rubs his stomach.

"...Oh...my bad. I was so upset with Justin that I might have...added a bit too much kick into my chili," I giggled.

"...You're an ass," Craig sighed before kissing my cheek.

* * *

The next day as promised, I went to Justin's apartment to talk to him. Tweek said he was going out to find inspiration for his project, and he told me to text him if something happens. I told him not to worry and that Justin and I were just going to talk.

Once I rang Justin's doorbell, Justin opens the door. He seemed happy to see me. "Craig, what brings you here?"

"Hey...uh...can we...talk?" I asked.

"Sure, come on in," Justin smiled as he lets me in. We both sat down on his couch and Justin offered me a drink. "Want something? Water? Juice? Beer?"

"I'm good," I said, "this is will be quick, so I don't want to take too much of your time."

"Formal aren't we?"

"Well...I guess," I sighed. Once Justin settled down, I started, "look Justin...it's been nice getting to know you and hanging out with you has been cool. I'm glad we could be friends."

"Me too...actually...Tweek told me how you kinda hated me for stealing your boyfriend's attention. I'm sorry about that by the way," Justin said.

"No no...don't. It's my fault for getting angry when you technically had nothing to do with it," I said. "Look...Tweek and I really like you, and we think you're a cool guy...but we realized us spending too much time with you has been kinda...hurting both our feelings. So I thought...well...maybe we can stop hanging out with you so often? We'll still hang out...but I think Tweek and I would like to spend more time with each other from now on," I said.

"...I-I see...wow..." Justin stands up and walks over towards his window. He stares outside, looking so dramatic.

"...You okay?"

"It's just...it's been so long since I've made any friends, Craig...I guess...I guess I try a bit too much and it's probably one of the reasons why a lot of people stop hanging out with me," Justin said.

"...Dude...come on. It's not you, it's just...scheduling and timing. Tweek and I have been together for along time now and...well...we kinda grown attached to each other over the years. It's not you, really," I said.

"...So you're saying...if Tweek wasn't around...you and I could be a thing?"

"Yeah I guess we could...wait what? A thing? W-what do you mean?"

"Oh come on...like you haven't noticed?" Justin said as he walks over towards me. I backed up a bit, but accidentally fell back onto the couch. "I like you...Craig."

"...Say what?" What was going on!?

"You haven't noticed my attempts with flirting with you? How I said you were cute with those glasses on?" Justin asked as he places his hands on either side of me.

"I-I...woah...okay...this is way too fucked up right now!" I exclaimed as I pushed Justin back. "I'm dating Tweek. I love him. So I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to-"

"Why do you like that spas huh?" Justin asked once he grabs my hands. He pushes me down and starts straddling me. "I mean...the day I saw you at the museum two months ago, I knew we were meant to be, but then I saw you holding hands with that asshole. I don't know why you like him so much? His art is mediocre at best, his taste in music is terrible, he even likes a fucking band that isn't even relevant anymore."

"What!? I thought you like all that stuff!?"

"I pretended to like all that stuff because I thought you liked it! Guess not!"

"T-then why were you hanging out with him!?"

"So I can get information about you! I didn't care what he does or what he likes, I'm only interested in the stuff he says about you...especially the face you make when you're being fucked," Justin grinned.

I'm going to kill Tweek for revealing that to a complete creep!"So...you don't even care about Red Racer or space?"

"Of course I do...you like it, so I like it," Justin said.

"Dude! That's not what a relationship should be based off! Sure, having common interest is nice and all, but forcing to like something just because another person likes it!? You're obsessed!"

"Well you seem to like obsessed guys. I've been watching you and your fucked up boyfriend. I've seen the way he acts. He's as obsessive with you as me."

"You're wrong! Sure, Tweek can be possessive, can even go a bit too extreme sometimes, but he's not a fucking creep like you! He still sticks to what he likes and what he believes in! He doesn't change anything about himself for me! He still is Tweek, just as how I'm still Craig! For you..you're just some fucked up stalker!"

"...Wow...that's deep Craig...it's one of the reasons why I like you so much," Justin said.

"You weren't even listening to me!" I exclaimed.

"Come on Craig....you and I could be so happy together. Think about it, I would worship you like a king if you want..."

"I don't want to be treated like a fucking king by you! In fact, I'd rather be treated like a puppy by my own boyfriend than be with a fucker like you!"

"Aw...Craig...that's so sweet. You even admitted that you act like a puppy sometimes." We were both started when we hear a familiar voice. He both looked at the door and saw Tweek standing there.

"Tweek!"

"You! How did you-"

"Gee....I could have sworn I told you that I was good at lock picking."

"T-that's a criminal offense! You're barging into my home!"

"Oh and trying to rape my boyfriend isn't a criminal offense? Wow," Tweek said. He glares at Justin and starts walking towards us. "Now why don't you be a nice neighbor and get the fuck off of my boyfriend," Tweek said.

"You don't deserve him, spas! You're way too fucked up to appreciate who Craig really is!"

"Oh I'm fucked up? That maybe true, got a few screws loosed in here," Tweek said as he points at his head, "but at least I know how to treat my man. I also know not to take someone else's! " Tweek raises his fists and punches Justin in the face.

"Fuck!"

"Tweek!"

"Is that all you got? My mother can punch bet-" Tweek punches him again in the jaw, this time making his nose bleed. "Jesus..." Tweek punches him again and again, till I can see a black eye forming. Tweek then starts kicking him in the legs, kneeing him in the stomach, and even going for the balls. Ouch.

"Don't! Touch! My! Craig!" Tweek exclaimed as he continues his assault on the guy.

"Stop! Stop! I give up! Please!" Justin begged as he falls to the ground.

"You better move the hell out of here, if you don't, I'll come back here, grab some hedge clippers, and chop off your dick," Tweek said.

"P-please don't! please!" Justin squeaked as he covers his privates.

"Hmph," Tweek spits into his face and heads back towards me. "Let's go," Tweek said as he grabs my arm. "Oh and another thing, Justin. If you try running or putting the blame on me, just know that I recorded everything you were saying and doing to Craig. I also know how to hack too, so if you fuck with us again, I will make your life a living hell," Tweek said before slamming the door behind him.

Once we were safely back into our apartment, I slumped down and started breathing rapidly. "Jesus fuck...what the fuck was that!?"

"Hey...it's okay. We're good. You're good. He won't hurt you," Tweek said as he kisses my face.

"...Wait...how did you get recordings of him? Another thing...how did you know I was in trouble?"

"...Well...I may have secretly put cameras around his apartment last night when you were sleeping. I also may have lied that I was going somewhere when I was really staying in the apartment and making sure nothing bad goes wrong. It's not like I didn't trust you...it's just...I don't trust that Justin guy one bit."

"...You fucking beautiful eavesdropper! I'm so glad you didn't listen to me!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Craig..." Tweek whispered as he kisses my tears away. "Were you scared?"

"Of course I was scared...I thought I was going to get fucked by that perverted stalker," I said.

"It's fine...I won't let anything bad happen to you," Tweek said.

"Tweek..." I held him close to my chest as I rested my head on his chest.

"Hey...did you really mean it...what you said?" Tweek asked.

"Of course I meant it...every last word. You maybe a fucking psycho...but you're still a good guy, and I love you." I said.

"...Oh Craig..." Tweek kisses me on the lips. Tweek eyes suddenly opened and he gasped.

"What is it?"

"I think...I have an idea for my project after all..."

"Oh...that's cool," I said.

"You're going to love it," Tweek smiled.

"I'll always love it," I smiled as I rested my head on his. "...You're not really going to let that asshole go...just like that...are you?"

"Fuck no. He's a danger to society, and by society I mean you. I'm sending the evidence to the police and making sure that asshole gets arrested."

"Nice," I smiled.

We both spend the rest of the day, gathering evidence while we snuggle on the couch.

* * *

After Justin was arrested for attempted rape as well as stalking, we never saw him again. The apartment next to us was now empty, and Tweek decided he was going to make sure it stays empty. Doesn't want to risk another psycho living next to us.

"I can't believe you convince the manager to close down the apartment next to us," I said.

"Hey, I had video evidence of him secretly increasing the rent every month, if he doesn't want me showing this to people, he better keep that apartment closed," Tweek said.

"Huh...so that's why rent for us has been cheap for the last couple of month, I just thought he was being nice to us," I said as I sat down on my bed.

"At least we can now spend the money we earned for fun stuff," Tweek grinned.

"Don't think about it, Tweek," I sighed. I noticed that he was working on his project, which is due on Friday. I couldn't help but be curious, "how's the painting going?"

"It's going great! I'll admit...even though Justin was a complete asshole...he made me realized something," Tweek said.

"What?" I asked when I got behind him and placed my arms around his shoulders. The painting showed the many things that Tweek liked. From his paintings, to his family and friends, to even causing trouble. At the center of it all...was me.

"I realized...that...in my world...I don't want to live in it if you aren't there," Tweek said as he finished coloring in my face.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"You're beautiful," Tweek said as he turns his head and kisses me.

"Well...I'm pretty sure you're going to get a good grade for this...just...don't paint us having sex, I'm sure you'll get in trouble for that."

"Darn," Tweek sighed. He then has a wicked look on his face. He puts down his paints and turns towards me. "Well if I can't put sex in my painting...why don't we have some fun now?"

"...." I blushed and look down. "I suppose. You have been working hard and I guess you deserve a break..."

"Good...then..why don't you put on those panties and get the vibrators...I want to see you squirming," Tweek said as he takes my hand and starts sucking them.

I blushed and quickly pull away. "Jesus...you really are a pervert, and what did I say about the dirty talk?" I asked, but I did head over towards my dresser and took the underwear out.

"You can't fool me...I know you fucking love it," Tweek said.

"Hm...I guess..." I started pulling my shirt off and unbuttoning my jeans. Tweek was staring at me with those hungry eyes of his. I bit my lip as I let my jeans fall down to my ankles.

"Come here, honey..." Tweek said.

"Yes sir," I smiled as I walked over towards him.

I seriously love this psycho. More than anything.

_**The end.** _


End file.
